Summer Rescue
by Little Monkey Goku
Summary: The group gets into trouble on a hot summer day. Sanzo x Goku!


Title: Summer Rescue  
Author: KazeTenshi  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Focus: Sanzo/Goku  
Summary:The group gets into trouble on a hot summer day.

On a hot summer day, Sanzo and his gang drove around in their jeep. Goku suddenly jumped up from his seat. "I'm soooo hot and super hungry, too. I need food!"

Sanzo got up and slapped Goku with his paper fan. "Shut up! It's too damn hot for this."

"But Sanzo, I'm soo hot and hungry!" Goku said while hugging Sanzo's arm. "Get off me you damn Monkey! I don't need your body heat, when I'm too damn hot! Or do you want to get ICED that badly!"

"Now, now," Hakkai said calmly. "We should be at a lake very soon and we can set up camp there."

Gojyo woke up from his nap and kicked Goku in the back. "Can't you be more quiet when people are sleeping, you dumb little MONKEY?! It's too hot to hear you talk."

"Gojyo DAMN YOU! DONT CALL ME MONKEY! You water Kappa!" Goku yelled.

"What was that you DAMN MONKEY!" Goku and Gojyo start their fighting when Sanzo gets up and points his gun in their face.

"You really are looking to get ICED, huh!"

"Now now.. everyone, I hate to cut into your fun, but here we are." Hakkai said with his happy voice and stoped the jeep. Sanzo and the others got out and started to set up camp. Goku ran over to the fast moving river.

"WOW! that's moving too fast, Grr...How can I swim in that! " Goku said angrily and walked back over to the camp! "Is the food ready yet?!"

"You DAMN monkey! That was my chicken!!" yelled Gojyo.

"No way! That was my chicken, you have your own." Goku said with a mouth full of food. Gojyo slapped Goku beside his head and Goku punched back.

"Shut up! and EAT!" Sanzo said angrily and slapped them with his fan.

"Now now, Calm down, I think we have gurst for dinner tonight." Hakkai said calmly. Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo stop fighting and look up.

"Well well, an after dinner workout, sounds like a great idea!" Gojyo said looking the demons.

"SANZO! We are here to kill you and take your scripture!!" the demon yelled.

"I refuse. Go to hell." Sanzo said, annoyed.

"Let's gets this over with! There is still food left to eat!" Goku yelled.

Sanzo and the others started fighting the demons. One of the demons threw dirt into Goku eyes, making him close his eyes. When he was distracted, the demon picked up Goku and threw him into the fast moving water. Sanzo looked up and saw what was happening and ran over there. Sanzo shot the demon and jumped into the river after Goku.

"SANZO! GOKU!" Gojyo and Hakkai yelled.

Goku is moved faster and faster down the river. Sanzo tried to grab Goku arms, but the river was too fast. "DAMN IT!" Sanzo yelled. "Just hold on!"

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled back.

Sanzo tried his best to swim to reach Goku. He saw Goku get pulled under the water. Sanzo went under the water hoping he could get to Goku before he moved farther away. He spotted Goku with his leg pinned under a rock. Sanzo moved the rock and pulled Goku up. They reached land and Sanzo pulled Goku onto the sand. He saw Goku was not breathing.

"Goku! Goku! Are you alright? HEY! You damn monkey." Sanzo said, worried. "What do I do?!"

Sanzo laid Goku down, pulled his head up and started giving him mouth to mouth. Goku coughed up some water and then went back to sleep. Sanzo grabbed his fan and got ready to slap Goku, but instead dropped it and smiled at Goku.

"You dumb Monkey." Sanzo picked up Goku head and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Goku woke up later next to the fire and saw that Gojyo and Hakkai were sitting by the fire as well.

"Ah! Goku, how are you feeling? Any better?" Hakkai asked.

"Huh? What happen?! Oww...my leg hurts." Goku looked and saw that his leg was wrapped up. "What happened?"

"You where thrown into that river and Sanzo went after you and wrapped your leg up. That should have cooled you off." Gojyo told him.

"Sanzo? Where is Sanzo? Goku asked.

"He went over into the woods." Hakkai said. Goku got up and limped over into the woods where Sanzo had walked to.

"Sanzo?! Sanzo?!" Goku yelled.

"Shut it! your going to blow my ear off, you dumb Monkey!" Sanzo said, annoyed.

"Hm... thank you for helping me earlier." Goku said

"Hump..You should be thankful! With all the trouble I had carrying you back to camp."

"Sorry, I'll be more careful next time." Goku said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Its not like I didn't like carrying you back." Sanzo said while walking up to Goku who looked puzzled. Sanzo bent over and gave Goku a kiss on his lips and walked away.

"WHA!! WHAT!!! Sanzo." Goku blushed.

"Come on, or I'm leaving you behind." Sanzo yelled at Goku.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Wait up! I have a hurt leg you know!"

"Yes, I know, do you want me to carry you!"

Goku stoped, blushed and ran to where Sanzo was walking. They walked back to camp smiling to each other..

-End-


End file.
